


Go Dexholders, Go!

by ReynaHteTemplar



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I write these after listening to Eve MV or anime openings, I'm Sorry, Literally haven't written in years and idk why i came back w this one, Mind your business, Multi, Slow Burn, Think of it like multiple one shots, Watch veil from fire force and you'll see where i'm going for yellow's new character arc, Yellow is literally given a whole new character, awkward flirting bc i cant write, bear with me, blue cares too much, but just enjoy it, but they have an over-arching plot, everybody has kind of a bad childhood except for red and gold, first chapter was written at 5 am, gold cares too little, gold interrupts a god, honestly its not gonna be good, i mean they already did but now we're possibly maybe gonna explore them, idk its hard for me to write one thing consistently and coherently, if i never update, lance and yellow for the cool kids, more people are smart instead of just green and crystal, name is kind of a placeholder, oh i use em dash instead of quotation marks, silver doesnt like being touched, so splitting the story up makes it easier for me to convey and write, super cool epic adventure, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHteTemplar/pseuds/ReynaHteTemplar
Summary: She almost expected to catch him sitting there, on the corner of her bed, worried and curious about her dreams. But, like every time, he wasn’t.Slowly pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms under her knees, the fetal position she found herself in felt so comforting.—Lance...This is a for realsies slow burn, slightly because the story is already split up and because miscommunication is the key to romance <3The story is basically a combination of me re-watching Bakugan S2 and listening to the fire force ED over and over again. Good luck, my writing skills are terrible. Also I use the em dash instead of quotesthink of each chapter like a one shot it'll help you in the long run
Relationships: Crystal & Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Crystal/Silver (Pokemon), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red & Yellow, Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Wataru | Lance/Yellow
Kudos: 4





	Go Dexholders, Go!

The dream ended abruptly. The same one she’d been having for years now, with sweat dripping down her forehead and a noticeable soreness in her fingers from possibly gripping the sheets, Yellow found herself sitting up in her bed almost as quickly as her dream finished. 

She almost expected to catch him sitting there, on the corner of her bed, worried and curious about her dreams. But, like every time, he wasn’t. 

Slowly pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms under her knees, the fetal position she found herself in felt so comforting. 

—Lance...

**Route 1**

**12:34 PM**

—Gold, please slow down.— _Sighed a tall man with long red-hair, rapidly texting on his pokégear and walking behind a slightly shorter black-haired boy in what could only be deciphered as a mixture of speed walking and jogging._

—Shuddap Silver! We have to get there before Crys does or else I’ll never hear the end of it!— _Gold shouted back at him._

He picked up his pace even further as his mind drifted to the blue-haired girl, her beautiful face pristine and smooth, only to become distorted with a look of disgust and disdain towards his very existence.

—I told her we left _two hours ago!_ And if we arrive at the Lab any later than— _Gold looked at his watch_ —literally right now, she’ll crucify me the moment we arrive!— _Gold was full on running now, causing Silver to sigh and put his pokégear away, speeding up to a light jog._

—You make her sound evil.— _Silver’s deep monotonous voice rattled out bluntly._

 _His cheeks turned ever so slightly pink as his mind drifted towards the girl._ — It’s your fault she’s always angry with you, and this time it’ll be no different.

—It’s never my fault! I swear if you had my eyes you would see that ferocious woman readying herself to kick a Pokéball right at my face whenever I ever so much as even BREATHE!— _Exhausting himself on his short tirade about the girl, he shifted his eyes ahead and caught sight of something terrifying._

Gold’s blood ran cold. Pulling his binocular-like goggles over his eyes, he focused on the Route 1 and Pallet Town entrance. His focus was rewarded with the sight of Crys raising her _beautiful_ leg to kick an Ultra-ball right at them.

—Silver… Do you see thi- 

Gold turned his head to gawk at Silver, hoping the taller boy noticed the sight in front of them. His lack of focus was then rewarded with an ultra-ball being launched at speeds definitely rivaling those of a Ninjask in a long battle, smacking into his cheek and launching him off his feet and into the ground behind him.

The Ultra-ball in question bounced off the boy's cheek and sat beside him as he twitched. Sighing, Silver walked over to the twitching pseudo-corpse, crouching down beside him to retrieve the ball.

—Alakazam, huh? She must want us to Teleport to her.— _Silver assessed as the Alakazam began dancing around in the ball and waving it’s two spoons, sending both boys and itself right next to Crys in an instant._

—Silver, It’s been so long! I’ve missed you so much!— _Crys bounded her way over to the boy wrapping her arms around him in a tight bearhug, a light pink tinting her cheeks as she pressed her face into his chest._

She slowly raised her head up to get a look at the boy in her arms. Only to make eye contact with his glazed over eyes. It took her all of a second to realize her mistake before quickly unentangling herself from him and taking a few steps back, looking at the ground all the while. Once more, she let emotions get the best of her.

—Crystal, it’s nice to see you too. I’ve missed you too, as well as… Your excitable nature.— _Even as the color was barely returning to his face, Silver’s hand instinctively pulled itself to the back of his neck, as if trying to hide the fact it was going to start burning in embarrassment anytime soon._

—I’m sorry, I was just so excited to see you again, I don’t know what overcame me-

—It’s fine, I like your hugs.— _His face was beginning to heat up like a furnace. Why was contact such a big deal to him? Who freezes up every time they get embraced?!_

Silver shifted his sight to the girl in front of him, she was focused on the ground, but even still he couldn’t help but notice that she’d gotten seemingly more beautiful than the last time he saw her. How long had it been, a year? They kept in contact, but all he really saw was the rare photo of herself she would send, in between the dozens of update photos detailing her latest catches and research projects. 

—You look beautiful today.— _Silver blurted out, his monotone cracking along with his voice._

—B-Beautiful? Thank you-

—HAHA Did your voice just crack dude? What are you, 12?— _Gold had, much to everyone’’s dismay, woken up from his head trauma induced coma._

—No, I— _Silver looked at Crystal, to find her glaring dagger into the boy on the ground, before looking at Gold and sighing._ —Nevermind, let’s get going. 

Silver began to lead their trek into Pallet Town, with Crystal following suit, ignoring the boy sluggishly picking himself off the ground to join them.

.

.

.

The awkward silence between the trio was deafening. 

Silver silently cursed himself as the three walked through the small and quiet town.

—Hey Crys, what did the old man even want from us anyways?— _Gold said, breaking the quiet._

—Did you even read the message I sent you? 

—Only the part about showing up.

—You’re unbelievable, so I’m assuming you don’t know either, do you Silver?— _Crystal looked at the red-head expectantly._

—I’m in the dark as well, Gold had me under the impression we would be informed when we arrived. 

—It’s alright Silver, I understand.— _She gave a quick smile to Silver before cutting her eyes and scowling at Gold, only to receive a raspberry in response._

Sighing in defeat, Crystal retrieved her Pokédex from her pocket and showed it to the duo.

—Did you guys notice that they haven’t gone off, despite the three of us being in the same place?

 _Gold and Silver looked at eachother confused before retrieving theirs as well._ —You’re right, they’re silent. Why?

—Because mine is the newest model, so the old firmware that let us know we were within a close proximity has been offloaded. Apparently the Professor believes it’ll hinder us if we were to come to blows with an enemy, it’s more important now thanks to the apparent resurgence of Team Rocket.— _Crystal explained as she pocketed her Pokédex, and continued the walk towards Professor Oak’s Lab._

The mention of Team Rocket caused Silver to visibly bristle, though it went unnoticed by the other two. 

—Resurgence my ass, they’re just a bunch of thugs trying to use that name for a fear factor. We hardly have anything to worry about.— _Gold grumbled aloud as his pace slowed and he began trudging. This was what he traveled across the region for? To talk about some weird copycat criminals?_

—Can you be serious about anything? Fix your posture, we’re here. 

The trio stood at the needlessly large double doors that led into the mansion-like Laboratory. Gold sighed and stood up straight, clasping both his hands behind his neck before pushing the door open with his foot. 

—Hey old man! We’re here!

The echo of Gold’s obnoxiously loud voice resounded around the large building before fading out. 

—Why is it so empty? Seniors Blue and Green were definitely here before I left.— _Crystal said as she walked into the empty room. Scanning the area around her as she made her way through._

—Perhaps it’s a surprise party? 

—Gold, shut up.— _Silver quipped before grabbing his Pokédex, turning on the flashlight function just as the room became shrouded in darkness. It was different though, there would still be natural light flooding the room had the lights just been turned off, this was just a pitch black void._

Using his makeshift flashlight, Silver scanned the room again as Gold and Crystal stepped closer to him, not thinking to pull out their Pokédexes as well. As he dragged his light across the room, he stopped when it became clear they were no longer in the lab. The rows of bookshelves were no longer surrounding them, nor were any of the machines or potted plants. It was just a foggy area. Where were they?

 **—Welcome, my children.** — _A voice boomed inside of their heads, Silver’s Pokédex fell out of his hand as the three of them immediately brought their hands up to cover their ears, thinking it would help._

—Hey, what’s the big idea?! Who the hell is yelling so damn loud!— _Gold shouted as he looked around himself, hoping to find the culprit of the sound._

**—Look up, young ones, my apologies. I have adjusted my volume per your smaller mental capacities.**

As the trio removed their hands from their ears, they raised their heads to see a glowing white figure looking over them. Its features were indescribable, save for the glowing red eyes, staring directly at them. 

**—There are those who would wish to disturb my resting place. Though I am more than capable of holding them off, there seems to be a nefarious plot to defile this world as it is, therefore I must task you three-**

—Hold on! What’s that gotta do with us? You said it yourself, you’re more than capable of holding them off on your own, why do we need to be here?— _Gold interjected, cutting off the almighty being standing before them mid-sentence._

Though there was no discernable mouth, or face for that matter, Silver and Crystal would later come to the consensus that the creature definitely grimaced at the boy. 

**—Your task is to retrieve the 18 plates containing a fraction of my power that are scattered around this world, before they fall into the wrong hands. Their plan is to gather the plates and revert my now dwindling power back into what was once the ability that allowed me to build this universe as you know it.**

The almighty creature shifted its sight towards Crystal, who shuddered under it’s heavy gaze. 

**—You three were some of the strongest individuals I could find residing a short distance from my resting place. Your abilities precede you. Ms. Catcher.**

The beast shifted its gaze towards Silver. 

**—The Trader.**

And once again, towards Gold. 

**—Despite your tonality and lack of manners, my favorite of all, The Hatcher. Your abilities remind me somewhat of my own, a heavily neutered version, of course.**

With the explanation of the task and the revealing of prior knowledge of the trio, Crystal seemed to release any ill-thoughts of the creature and decided to retrieve more information.

—How are we supposed to complete this task? You said the plates are scattered across our world, no? 

**—The plates are in locations matching their descriptions, should you find the areas, they will be in the innermost sanctum of that place. Think of them as the heart, those places were created around them. Rather than the other way around. I can only hold you three in this area for so long, so let me end this.**

Without warning, the partner Pokémon of the three trainers were released, Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr. Startling the three trainers in the process. 

**—To aid in the completion of this task, I will now release the hidden potential lying dormant within the three Pokémon you’ve partnered yourselves with.**

The three Pokémon began glowing white as a stream of power flowed inside them. Despite this being the hidden potential of their Pokémon, the trainers felt strange feelings inside themselves as well. Gold, feeling a dull burning sensation coursing through his body; Crystal, a pleasantly clean feeling flowing in her veins and a noticeable flowery scent protruding from her; and Silver, he felt a rush of adrenaline quickly run through him, but that was about it. 

**—Your task begins now. May you be successful.**

Before any of them could respond, the floor seemed to fall from beneath them as they were plunged back into total darkness, only to find themselves on the ground of Professor Oak’s Lab. 

Not only that, but it seemed their seniors were standing over them. 

—Hey, they’re opening their eyes, Silver, can you hear me?— _A slender woman with deep blue eyes stared worriedly into Silver’s eyes as she tightly held his hand. It would take a fool not to realize how much he had worried her, despite it not being his fault, he knew he’d have to apologize before the day was over. Silver blinked twice before pushing himself off the ground with her assistance._

—Yes, I think we’re fine, we must’ve just been knocked out by something.— _He glanced over to Gold and Crystal, who were also standing up with help from their seniors._

There was a sinking feeling in his gut that they might’ve been subdued as they walked in, and he allowed their attackers to escape while dreaming about a giant creature. Though there would only be one way to confirm-

—Senior Green, do you know anything about a giant white Pokémon who dispersed its power into 18 different plates?— _Crystal’s question, while interrupting Silver’s quickly approaching dread, acted as the shocking truth that they hadn’t dreamt that whole thing._

—So it wasn’t a dream? Does that mean Explotaro is stronger now too?— _Gold asked as he let his Typhlosion out of its ball, the Pokémon looked exhausted._ —You look tired, buddy. What about you guys? 

_Crystal released her Meganium out of its ball, only for it to immediately lean on her for support, though this was a bad idea as the smaller girl struggled to keep the Pokémon upright._ —It seems like Mega-Nee is exhausted.

 _Silver’s Feraligatr came out of the ball by itself after seeing the other two Pokémon, it seemed to breathe slightly harder than normal, but other than that it was completely fine._ —I can see you’re tired as well, you don’t have to put out a front for me or the others.— _Silver said to the tall Pokémon as he patted it’s head. The Big Jaw Pokémon cooed softly at his touch._

One of their seniors, who are just a couple years older than them, studied the three starter Pokémon closely. 

—What is it that’s making them so tired?— _He inquired to the trio as he scratched his chin in confusion._

—Ah, Senior Green, my apologies, allow me to explain.— _Crystal responded as she returned Meganium to it’s pokéball, the other two trainers following her example._ —When we arrived at the lab we were transferred to what I can only conclude to be similar to a rift in time and or space. Seeing as how when we entered the lab, it was completely empty despite everybody being here before I left. Therefore we must have entered into a spatial rift. Then, since we’re waking up and it seems like we’ve just barely arrived, I can conclude time was also altered wherever we were, because I’m sure we spent quite a bit of time in that area. 

—Excellent deductions Crystal, now, can you get to the main point? What made the Pokémon tired?— _Green said, his arms crossing as he gave her a look of complete focus. That which was not emulated by the two seniors behind him, one of them looking utterly bored and the other with a completely dumbfounded look on his face as he tried to understand what Crystal was saying._

—Right, of course. There was a large white creature, I haven’t determined if it was a Pokémon yet since I’ve never heard of it. It gave us a task to find 18 plates around the world and gather them before some nefarious plot can come to fruition. The creature also unleashed our Pokémon’s hidden potential as a gift. So that would be the reason for their tiredness, I assume.

—Blue, have you heard anything about a Pokémon with 18 plates?— _Green asked the blue-eyed girl standing next to him._

—I’ve heard of a Pokémon with 17 Artifacts bestowing innumerable power to a Pokémon of a specific type that wields one. Though that information might be outdated due to the discovery of the Fairy Type. So perhaps they’re similar Pokémon? The name escapes me though, I don’t remember it.— _Blue recounted for her fellow dexholders standing around her._

—Arceus? I think?— _An older boy with black hair and red-eyes spoke, still looking completely lost in the conversation._

—You have some info, Red?— _Green questioned with a quizzical stare._

—Well, when I was still on Mount Silver, there were some old people who had gotten lost. They said they were looking for the place where Johto and Sinnoh intertwine, but I told them that they were in a place between Kanto and Johto. While I walked them back down the mountain, they told me a story about this ancient deity like Pokémon who created the world with 1,000 hands or something. They talked about how it scattered it’s powers across the land in the forms of different artifacts that basically created some of the landmarks we have today. They kept calling it “Arceus.” It could just be a weird cult though. 

All eyes were on Red as he concluded his story, perhaps that was the creature from their “dream.” 

—Well, let’s have our meeting with my grandfather and we’ll do some research on this. We’re already late as is.— _Green said before leading the 5 other dexholders into the main foyer._ —Speaking of that, has anyone heard from Yellow? I know she’s not particularly fond of us, but you’d think she would show up for a dexholder meeting. 

The whole party shrugged in response, nobody had seen or heard from Yellow since she stated she would be going on a trip a year prior. She didn’t have a pokégear to their knowledge, so there wasn’t any way to contact her either. 

As the group moved through the foyer and up the staircase leading to the main Laboratory where Professor Oak was usually working, Blue took notice of slight tension between Silver and Crystal in front of her. What was that all about? 

Before she could ask what the problem between them could be, they had arrived at the Lab’s entrance, it didn’t have any doors, so they just continued their way in. 

—Good afternoon dexholders! I see that Yellow isn’t with you, but either way, let us get to our meeting, we’re completely off schedule!— _Professor Oak greeted the 6 young adults boisterously as they filed into the main area of the Lab where a large circle table sat, taking the seats around the Professor._

—Good afternoon Professor!— _Three voices replied with equal amounts of energy, while two grumbled and one stayed silent._

—Whatever let’s just get this over with, I don’t even wanna be here.— _Gold sighed as he laid his body across the table in a fit of laziness, earning him two piercing glares from Crystal and Green, though he couldn’t see it._

—Of course, as you know, the resurgence of Team Rocket has been in the media for quite some time now, but it seems they’ve finally made their move. They have stormed Lavender Town, and the reports are saying they have been desecrating the burial grounds in search of an “ancient artifact” hidden inside the tower...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Probably not.  
> Anyways, ignore how awkward Crystal and Silver are, and peep that weird ass cliffhanger ending bro  
> I couldn't figure out how to end the first chapter and my back was starting to hurt from being hunched over while typing, so I think the abrupt ending was due to that 
> 
> anyways- these characters were literally blessed with so many foundations to be awesome characters, but the manga writers kinda just left them with that, the foundation. anyways, hopefully I can make this a fun read? If it sucks, then im sorry


End file.
